New World
by The pain of love
Summary: When the Darkbring Stone Sinclare was distroyed, no one knew that one day that Darkbring's would come back. Now a new Rave Master, a Girl named Haru, has to Master the Rave and distroy the new DarkBring. LuciaXFemaleHaru pairing
1. Chapter 1

New World

Chapter One: Meeting's

_**The following will take place in the year 204 according to Symphonia's era. **_

_**The world has been in peace ever since the second Rave Master had defeated Darkbring and had given peace to everyone on the planet Earth.**__**And it has been peaceful for the last couple of 2 hundred years, but now Evil has started to revive again. Okay, so there might have been a few groups who tried to take over the world again, but for some reason it always failed and they couldn't reach their goals.**_

_**But now rumors have started to spread that all of the Darkbrings are being to be revived again.**_

_**Some people deny it, or say that it isn't true.**_

_**Most people don't even know what Darkbrings are, or in what kind of danger they could be in. They just simple don't know that magic exists, let alone that they know what magic like Darkbring could bring forth. So the population of Earth just lives on, ignoring the fact that they could die within the second. But then there are also people who know the ancient history and try to fight this upcoming Evil. Just a shame that none of them is the next Rave Master, nor the person who will wield Etherion.**_

_**What will happen to the world that we know so well?**_

_**Will new heroes stand up, gain strength and push Evil back again?**_

_**Or will the Light loose, will our planet be doomed?**_

**-xXx—**

"_**Plue!**_** Where are you? **_**Plue! Pluee!"**_ A young Girl yelled disparately, under normal circumstances her voice would normally be soft, melodies, and hard to hear.

She had long Silver hair, which was unusual, but she didn't really care about what other people thought about her. Her big (seemingly innocent) blue eyes were searching through the cafeteria of her new High school. She had just moved and she didn't feel comfortable on this new place. This city was way to big, way to busy, and the 16 year old girl missed the Garage Island so much.

Haru _Symphonia _Glory missed her mother, her Grandfather's Stories, and her Island-Home. She sighed and decided that she shouldn't be daydreaming this much. It had been her first day at this school, and Haru had already discovered that the school cafeteria wasn't the most delightful place to be.

Suddenly she saw Plue, her strange light blue pet, being held by a girl her age with waist length Soft looking brown hair and big brown eyes. The girl was also had a Bust-size bigger than Haru.

She became quiet quickly and walked towards the Girl. Haru tightened her grip on her satchel backpack and continued toward the girl.

This sucked….

**-xXx—**

Somewhere in the centre of Symphonia High School, a girl with the biggest brown eyes ever seen in history, big breasts and the softest waist length brown hair was walking down the school hallways, searching for her best friend.

Her name was Resha Valentine.

A good student, with an addiction for everything that was fluffy or had caffeine in it. She loved to smile, have fun, and enjoyed reading the most of all. So, as we could all say, a normal teenage girl, walking around at her school, getting kind of lost in the many hallways.

"Pue."

Resha jumped up, surprised and let out a squeak.

But when she turned around to see who it had scared her. It was a light blue …Bug (?) and beady black eyes looked up at her innocently. She started to kneel down and pick the _Bug_ up. The _bug_ was kind of cute in some unknown weird way.

"What are you doing here, Bug-Chan?" Resha asked.

The only answer was a "Pue", after which Musica found her and they started up a conversation. They had soon moved to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

They were had just found a table when Resha heard someone yelling for someone, soon after she heard the same voice behind her only softer and melodies, and polite. She turned around and saw another teenage girl with ankle length Silver hair and Big innocent Blue eyes. The other girl's face was angelic, with the pale skin that seemed to glow and the way her hair seemed to fall in Silver waves around her face. The other girl looked embarrassed about something, her face was slightly pink.

"Sorry to disturb you, but could I have my pet back?" The other Girl asked with a soft, melodies voice.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Resha said after she realized that the _Bug_ was the Girl's pet. She gave the girl the _Bug_ and the other girl looked quite grateful to have him back.

"Thank you for giving me my pet, Plue, back." The other girl smiled at Resha and turned around to leave, but was stopped when Resha asked something.

"Before you go can I ask something?"

"Sure." Came the reply.

"What's your Name?" Resha's Question was blunt and to the point.

"My name's Haru. Haru _Symphonia_ Glory." The Girl, Haru, smiled again and disappeared into the sea of Students.

Resha's eyes widened and nearly tripped over Musica when she turned around to face him. They both quickly sat down and pulled out their History/Mythology books and started to find were they had seen the name before. And they soon found the name along with an article.

This is what it said:

_Haru _Symphonia_ Glory__ was a teenage boy who grew up on a small island called Garage Island. His father left him with his mother and sister to find Rave when he was young. Soon after, his mother died and he was left alone with his sister._

_His destiny took a turn when Shiba gives him the Rave stone, passing on the powers of the Rave Master._

_He first find's Plue, the Rave bearer, out of the ocean and soon met Shiba, the Rave Master. Haru was chosen as the second generation Rave Master by Rave. When he realizes the true threat that Demon Card was to the world, he then promised Shiba that he would complete the collection of Rave and end all of Demon Card's evil. He then had set off to find the pieces of Rave to restore peace to the world._

_He was like his father, __Gale _Symphonia_ Glory__, never giving up in a battle, no matter the circumstances. He was not afraid to die for the protection of the planet. Along the way, he found good friends and allies and the love of his life Elie Glory (who died last year due to old age and a Heart attack), each having their own goals, yet were bound together thanks to him and helping each other along the way. He was very friendly and had a lot of energy. He was always there for his friends. He also promised to protect Elie and when his friends are hurt, he got really mad and got very motivated to protect them, gathering a rush of great strength._

_Haru is still very much a live to day. July 7, 204 will turn 2,001. Haru's known relatives are still living on Garage Island to this day. Though he refuses to tell anyone if the Myth's about the Rave's are true or not. _

The two finished at the same time. Musica thought that if the Myth's were true, then the school had it's own (unknowingly) Royal Blood, his Grandfather used to tell him story's that the Glory's WERE Royal. Resha however just got more confused about Haru and why she was named after the Rave Master.

They started to eat and hurried so they had sometime left so they could get to class. They didn't want to get on Shiba-Sensei's bad side today and get detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**New World **

_Recap_

_The two finished at the same time. Musica thought that if the Myth's were true, then the school had it's own (unknowingly) Royal Blood, his Grandfather used to tell him story's that the Glory's WERE Royal. Resha however just got more confused about Haru and why she was named after the Rave Master._

_They started to eat and hurried so they had sometime left so they could get to class. They didn't want to get on Shiba-Sensei's bad side today and get detention._

_End of Recap_

**Chapter Two: Fire Alarms**

"Class, class calm down and take your seats!" Yelled the teacher.

In the 2nd to back row sat Resha. Wearing her Sailor Uniform the Girls wear (_A/N: Look it up on Google if you don't know what it looks like_). Musica had disappeared some were saying to be ready to run out the class room door.

"_PSST Elie, did you do your History homework last night?_" whispered Resha's best friend Julia.

"_Yes you can copy it later."_ Elie whispered back.

"_Thanks." _

"Good morning class!" shouted there teacher.

"Good morning Shiba-Sensei!" The class said at the same time.

"Today we have a new student joining us on this trip of what I like to call the journey through education." There was silence for 10 seconds.

"PSST, that's your Q to come in." Shiba said whispering to someone out side the classroom door.

In stepped a little muscular, silver haired Girl. She had her Sailor uniform on, too.

"May I Introduce Haru Glory." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Haru just stood there, silent at the front of the classroom.

"Any way why don't you take a seat next to Resha and she will answer any questions you might have." He said while looking into Haru's bright Big Blue eyes.

She gave Resha a smile and walked to her new seat not realizing all the girls glaring at her whilst she walked past and the boy's Woof whistling.

"Now, let's begin"….

_Haru's Point of View._

For the first part of class after lunch Haru Listened to Shiba-Sensei talk about her 200 year old Grandfather who died when he was 90 years old, sleeping next to his love Elie, who died the same night.

It was family tradition to have at lest one child with silver hair named Haru, since her Father and her were the first ones in 200 years to have silver hair like her Grandfather; she was named Haru (A Spring Wind), while her Father was named Gale (A Summer wind).

In fact she would look just like her Grandfather in his youth (without her ankle length silver hair)… and the fact that she was a girl and not a boy. They had the same face, muscle tone, the same creamy white/pale skin, the ability to move easily in any satiation, and like to quote things from their big sister.

Just then the fire alarm went off in that annoying buzzing sound that annoys you and give you head splitting headache (_A/N: this happens to me a lot during fire drills.(I just don't come on those days some times)_).

Every one in the class shot out of their seats and rushed for the door. Haru soon joined the sea of students running toward the Entrance Hall. They started running down the stairs to get to the entry of the school, when something suddenly caught Haru's attention.

A flash of Long Brown hair, also running down the stairs, a little slower then she was.

"Huh?" she said, while she froze in the middle of the stairs.

_Was that Resha or-?  
_

DOEFDOEFKEDOEFKEDOEF (_sound of people running into each other_)

"Ouch! Why the hell are you stopping?" Someone yelled when she bumped into Haru.

"Uhm, sorry. I thought I just saw something…"said Haru while she helped the girl get up.

Haru quickly cached up with the rest of her class, and while standing there trying to regain her composer, she heard some girls talking to each other. One of them had chin length purple hair and the other one was Resha.

"Hey, did you hear that there probably isn't a real fire in the school?" the purple haired one said.

"Yeah, I know! Someone had pulled it for absolutely no reason…"

Then it remained silent for a second between the 2 girls who had been gossiping.

"But, oh my gosh! That guy must get in sooooooooo much trouble!" the Purple-haired said.

"Ah Com'n, Remi, it's probably just Musica he doesn't get enough attention..."

_Resha's Point Of View. _

Then Remi poked Resha for a second and she pointed at a black haired boy.

Musica standing absolutely innocent next to one of his teachers. You could almost see the golden Ring floating above his head.

When he saw the 2 girls, he smiled and waved for a second while he moved his lips (without making a noise) and he "said": "Guess who did it."

The, the 2 female teens knew immediately that Musica had something to do with it…And with something, they knew that he probably had let the alarm go off.

Resha and Remi smiled at each other and quickly went to the rest of their class. The principal of the school was standing in the door opening looking very, very, very angry.

He raised his voice and went all like: "Apparently, someone," He said, while his voice sounded very dark and also pretty furious, "has pulled the fire alarm. But since I don't know who did this and since I also don't know if there's an actual fire, I'm forced to send all of you home early."

You could definitely hear that this decision was against his own will, but apparently some other teachers had talked him into it.

It remained quiet in the entrance hall for exactly 3 seconds. 3 long seconds in which Resha was processing the information she had just received.

_Early…going…home?  
_

_No… School?  
_

Then the entire group of students went completely wild and started screaming, shouting, smiling and being completely out of control

"WHIIII!"

"YEAAAAAHHHH, LET'S GO TO THE MALL!"

"GREAT! NOW I CAN GO AND WATCH THAT MOVIE! WHOEHOE!"

"SUUGOOIIII!"

Resha and Remi both smiled at each other and said at exactly the same time: "mall!"

The principal tried to control the mob of enthusiastic teens, but there wasn't even a starting at. Everyone was cheering and trying to get out as soon as possible; to get to the mall, the movies or just to get home; so there was a huge chaos.

"Please, would you all stay still? Please? Hey, you, I'm talking to you! You! Over there! Detention! Detention!"

_Wow, that's really going to work old Man._ Resha thought while she escaped together with Remi, Julie (who just Found and joined them), Let (He, too, just Found and joined them), and Musica.

Resha saw Haru running down the sidewalk (with Plue in her arms) towards a silver Porsche with the top down. Inside sat (probably) Haru's Father. He had silverhair that was chin length. He (probably) was a head bigger then Resha and he appeared to have slim…yet strong.

Strangely enough he had a scar, right in the middle of his smiling face.

Soon Resha couldn't see them any more as she was pulled around a corner towards the mall. Her friends were smiling and happy. So…why did she feel like something was missing?

_Haru's point of view._

"Hi, Kiddo. How was your short School day?" Haru's Father, Gale Glory, asked.

"Fine, got glared at by most of the girls in school. Other than that, great." Haru said in a cheerful voice as she got in her fathers car.

"Do you want to go to the Mall and get something to eat before going home?" Gale asked suddenly.

"Why? I thought you wanted to cook tonight. Since I cook most of the time." Haru said.

Truth is Haru was the only one who could cook a wider variety (other than her sister), her dad could only make Curry and chicken dumplings, which only he could make, taste great. Every thing else in cooking he sucked at (he doesn't even know that blueberry jam does _not_ go with cereal!). So she cooks most of the time.

"I know, but I thought that we could have something different tonight." Gale said after a second of hesitation.

"I guess we could." Haru said, she had a suspicion that her dad was hiding something from her, but let slide. "I've been meaning to try the Teriyaki chicken with Fried Rice down at the mall for sometime." Haru said with a thoughtful expression.

If it's one thing he hated most (Food wise at least) was _Teriyaki Chicken and Fried Rice_. He sighed, if she was going to get that he was going to get something else to eat.


End file.
